A Snake, An Owl and Death
by Dis Lexic
Summary: sometimes a person can be pushed to far. And, upon Harrys return from his sixth year, his 'family' do just that. A Snake, an Owl and Death. Now with a contract with an ancient Goddess, he will have his revenge.
1. Chapter 1

The Price of Power

sometimes a person can be pushed to far. And, upon Harrys return from his sixth year, his 'family' do just that. A Snake, an Owl and Death. Now with a contract with an ancient Goddess, he will have his revenge.

**This story is an answer to a challenge by DZ2 of the same name. It will have a slight crossover with Campione, but its unlikely to be more than the powers of his patron and her appearance. Enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

Chapter 1

a quiet sobbing filled the darkened room that was the smallest bedroom at number four Privet Drive as its occupant hung from the chains attacked to the ceiling. The moonlight filtered into the room to reveal a horrific sight. Hung from the ceiling by chains, his back lashed raw by a blooded whip that lay on a stainless steel table alongside other bloodied torture devises, was the beaten form of 16 year old Harry Potter, the Hero of the Wizarding world. He had never thought his 'family' was capable of this after they had been civil for the last couple of years since Sirius had threatened them. As soon as he got home, his uncle had hit him over the head and knocked him unconscious. When he came to, he was chained to the ceiling in his room that had been converted to a torture chamber. After that, his uncle and cousin had taken it in turns to attempt to bring him the largest amount of pain possible through various means, all with a look of sick glee on there faces. His school things had been used to fuel the brazier they had used to heat the brands and knives they had cut his flesh with. The only reason he was still alive was because of his magic.

"_Is this really my fate?" _thought the boy as he stared down at the body of his owl familiar that lay at his feet, her formally pure white feathers covered in blood from where Dudley had tortured the poor bird before snapping her neck in front of Harry as he watched in horror, _"Did I really survive Voldemort, the Basilisk, the Dementors, the Tormentor and Umbridge only to be killed by my so called family?"_

tears began to fall from his eyes as he thought of dying like a dog to his own family, even if he didn't think of them like that.

"So, you are the one who attracted my servants attention," said an apathetic voice from in front of him, causing Harrys head to snap up. Standing in front of him, regarding him with cold, apathetic eyes.

She looked to be in her early teens with short silver hair and violet eyes with a slitted pupil. She dressed in a school uniform, consisting of a white long sleeve shirt under a cream knitted vest, with a black ribbon tied around her neck and a black pleated she had a purple knitted hat on her head with a black, zip-like patten on the front and two points at the top.

"W-who are you?" asked Harry through a throat that felt like sandpaper, "And what do you mean servant?"

the girl lowered her gaze to the body of Hedwig at his feet.

"W-what? But Hedwig is...was my familiar," replied Harry, his heart aching for the unnecessary death of his oldest friend.

"That is true, but all Owls are my Servants," replied the girl, returning her gaze to Harry, "I am Athena, the goddess of Wisdom."

Harrys eyes widened at the girl statement.

"What does a Goddess want with me?" asked the boy.

"I was curious," replied Athena, "When this little one called out for help, she didn't call for her, but her master. I wanted to know the boy who could earn the loyalty of one of my servant, especially this one."

Harry smiled thinly as he let himself fall limp against the chains, what little strength he had gone in the short conversation.

"Well, now you know," he croaked, "Now leave me in piece."

"I have no desire to leave you like this, Harry Potter," said Athena, "I know your fate and I know that you are not the paragon of light your world believes you to be."

Harrys head snapped back up.

"I can give you the power you need to take your revenge, not only on the animals who did this to you, but also the ones who condemned you to this fate. I will give you this power, but only if you swear loyalty to me."

Harry was stunned. He had pretty much abandoned all hope at this point and now a Goddess was offering power. After a moment, he looked up at Athena, eyes filled with determination.

"The Wizarding world praise me as a hero and yet they turned on me in an instant beacause of whats written in a paper that everyone knows is full of shit," he said, "and now they expect me to save them all because I am the so called 'Chosen One'? I have no loyalty to those who would condemn me like that and then expect me to save them as if nothing ever happened. What must I do?".

Athena smiled, the first real expression that had crossed her face since she had arrived. she moved forwards and for the first time Harry noticed she was floating an inch above the ground. She floated right up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing her face inches from his.

_"Give me your heart, Harry Potter and I will give you Power!"_

**And there we go. A short first chapter, but that was as good a place as any to finish I based Athena on the Athena from Campione cus I really like that character. There wont be any other crossovers from that series though. See you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

A Snake, An Owl and Death

sometimes a person can be pushed to far. And, upon Harrys return from his sixth year, his 'family' do just that. A Snake, an Owl and Death. Now with a contract with an ancient Goddess, he will have his revenge.

**Hi guys! I hope you lot enjoyed the last chapter. Be warned those who have a delicate constitution as this chapter has a rather gory bit.**

Chapter 2

the obese form of Vernon Dursley heaved himself out of bed on Saturday, ready to spend the day working out five years of pent up aggression on the Freak. He had been planing this since the brat had first gone of to that freaky school of his and now he finally finished. He was going to finally beat the freakishness out of the brat.

Humming happily to himself, Vernon got performed his morning routine, something that involved a lot of huffing and puffing, before eating a breakfast large enough to feed a family of five. With all this done, he headed for the Freaks room and unlocked the large number of locks on the steel lined door that was designed to withstand bomb blasts. He opened the door and froze in shock at what he saw.

Right in front of him, filling the door frame was what looked like a solid wall of shadow. Now, if a normal person saw something like that they would probably shut the door and walk away, but normal people don't chain there nephews up in a bedroom, no matter what Vernon may think. So naturally he reacted as he usually did when confronted with something unusual. He puffed, his face turned purple and his moustache bristled.

"BOY!" he bellowed, charging into the shadowy veil, only to stop short when the point of a sword touched his chin.

* * *

Earlier, Harrys 'Room'

_"Give me your heart, Harry Potter and I will give you Power!"_

_"I give you my heart, my soul and my loyalty," said Harry, drawing himself up as best he could with his arms chained above his head._

"Then contract is accepted," said Athena, "You are now my Knight, my instrument on the mortal plain. I bestow upon you my Authority to command my servants, mortal and immortal, as my Knight. Now all that remains is to seal the agreement."

Harrys eyes went wide with shock as he felt Athenas soft lips meet his. Before his mind could catch up with the fact that a Goddess was kissing him, said Goddess pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"Do not forget your oath to me, Harrison Potter, lest you be pulled to Oblivion."

Harry nodded numbly as Athena drew back before raising a hand. The manacles holding Harry snapped off, causing Harry to fall to his knees, his strength gone from a week of little food and agonising pain. A moment later, his body began to burn as the power Athena had pushed into him through the kiss began to take hold. The wounds and scars that covered his body hissed and vanished, the blocks placed on his magic and mind to keep him weak and foolish shattered like brittle glass. The loyalty charms, already beginning to fail from the incredible abuse being levelled on Harrys body were completely overwhelmed. The years of stunted growth from lack of proper food and sleeping in the cupboard were erased as his body grew and filled out at incredible speed. All of this happened in less than a minute and left Harry panting in extortion before he fell forwards as he lost consciousness. Before he hit the floor however, Athena caught him and lowered him gently to rest his head in her lap.

"I wonder if you truly know what the contract means for us?" questioned the young looking Goddess as she gazed down at the peaceful face of her Knight.

* * *

After a few hours, Harry woke up to find himself feeling surprisingly comfortable considering that he was chained up to the wall, something that wasn't very comfortable at all. Harry kept his eyes closed as he began to wake up properly and realise a few things. To start with, he was actually laying down as opposed to hanging from his chains. Second, his head was resting on something soft and warm. Third, someone was running there hands through his hair. His eyes snapped open and rapidly adjusted to the early morning light leaking through the curtains to see a pair of violet eyes gazing down at him.

"You are awake at last," said the emotionless voice of the owner of the eyes. A second later, Harrys mind rebooted and he remembered what happened the day before.

"Athena?" he asked, moving to sit up, only for the Goddess to stop him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Do not sit up yet, my Knight," she said, "You have been through a lot. The power I gave you had to work overtime to heal all the damage done to your body over the years."

Harry blinked before doing a quick mental check list and realised that all of the minor aches and pains from his past Dursley inflicted injuries that had never fully heal, plus the ones gained in the two weeks since the start of the holidays, had gone. In fact, it was safe to say that he had never felt better.

"Now that you are awake however, there is something I would like to give you," continued Athena, apparently oblivious to Harrys amazement at how good he felt. The Goddess held out her hand where, in a flash of purple light, a longsword appeared. Harry recognised it instantly as the Sword of Gryffindor, the sword he had used to kill the Basilisk in his second year.

"A Knight needs a sword, and this weapon is rightfully yours as it came to you in a time of need."

Harry sat up, this time without Athena stopping him, and turned to face his patron who was examining the Goblin steel blade with interest.

"Are you sure its OK for me to have that?" he asked, "While I have no loyalty to the bastard, it was in Dumbledores office."

"You do not need to worry," replied Athena, turning her violet gaze on Harry, "The one in Dumbledores office is a poor copy."

she held out the sword with the hilt towards Harry.

"Take it."

Harry reached out and wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the sword. The gems in the hilt flashed before the sword vanished in a flash of red light.

"The sword will remain hidden until its true master calls out to it," said Athena, "Also, the sword has more powers than simply being able to take in that which makes it stronger. However, you must learn these powers yourself by proving yourself to the sword in combat."

"But I don't know how to use a sword," said Harry.

"Do not worry, the powers I bestowed upon you include arts of Swordsmanship," replied Athena before she cocked her head on once side as what sounded like a heard of hippos passed the door, "It would appear that a part of your vengeance will be coming soon. I shall be interested to see how you do this."

Harry grinned as he got to his feet and held his arm out to the side, summoning his sword to his hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Athena melt into the shadows, leaving noting but a pair of violet eyes staring out . At that moment, the door opened and Vernon stopped for a moment before bristling and dashing into the room with a bellow. Harry stepped forwards and brought the sword up to rest at his uncles chin.

"Good morning Uncle," said Harry, a sickly sweet smile on his face, "Its a lovely day is it not?"

Vernons piggy little eyes darted between the shattered remains of the chains that once held his nephew to the tip of the razor sharp magical blade that rested below his many chins.

"Wh..how...uh...sh," stuttered the whale of the man as his brain struggled to catch up to the fact that his formally trapped nephew was now free and holding a sword at his throat.

"You want to know how I'm free?" asked Harry, moving the tip of the blade a little so the cold metal tickled Vernons skin. Just a tiniest twitch would be enough to slit the fat mans throat, "That isn't something you need to know. After all, the dead have no need of knowledge."

Vernons eyes widened with terror as he stared into Harrys glowing green eyes that glittered with malicious glee. At that moment, the door that had been shut behind Vernon, opened with a loud crash, snapping Harrys attention from his Uncle. Vernon, in a show of supreme stupidity, decided to take advantage of the apparent laps in concentration and attack Harry. His meaty fist lashed out to collide with the side of Harrys head, sending the boy flying back into the table of torture instruments with a loud crash. He rushed over to where the boy lay as quickly as possible with his massive frame and grabbed the sword from Harrys hand before stabbing it through his chest. He looked up to see Dudley standing in the doorway.

"Nice timing Dudders," said Vernon, as he moved to his son and clapped him on the shoulder, "I don't know how the Freak got free or how he got that sword, but it doesn't matter now. I would have liked more time to teach the brat a lesson before sending him to join his Freak Parents, but..."

whatever he was going to say was interrupted as the room was suddenly filled with a horrible feeling of death. Vernon slowly turned around to see the boy he had just stabbed rise from the ground, the sword still stuck through his chest, his eyes covered with his bangs and a purple aura writhing around him.

Harry reached up and wrapped his fingers around the hilt of the sword, pulling it from his chest with a loud squelching sound, releasing a short shower of blood before the injure healed up with a hissing sound. He looked up and saw Vernon and Dudley standing in the doorway, looking terrified out of there minds. Then again, its not every day that you see someone stand up with a sword sticking out of there chest.

"That was foolish," said the Knight of Athena, "Now you have given me one more reason to kill you."

both male Dursleys turned to run, the first intelligent thing they had ever done, only for the door to shut and lock itself, leaving them alone with a very angry wizard with a deadly sword and 15 years worth of vengeance on his mind.

* * *

A while later, Petunia Dursley walked up to the Freaks room intending to get her husband and son for lunch and maybe take a few swings at the Freak herself so as to calm her nerves from the book club/gossip session she had just come from at the neighbours house. She opened the door and stepped into the room, only to freeze in place at what she saw. Hanging from the ceiling with nails forced through there wrists were the forms of her husband and son. They were both dead, there faces frozen in terror and agony. Dudley had been disembowelled, with his guts still hanging from the nasty looking slit in his large stomach. The edges of the cut were jagged and torn, showing that whoever did this wanted nothing more than for the boy to suffer. His fingers and toes were all bent the wrong way, showing that the bones had been broken. His legs had been shattered as well, the sharp edges of bones poking out through the skin.

If Dudley was bad though, he had nothing on Vernon. He had been skinned and the skinning had not been done with a knife or with any care at all. The mans skin had been pulled off, bit by bit. His face was almost completely destroyed by what looked like talons and one of his legs was missing.

Petunia took a shaky step back, her brain trying desperately to take in the gristly scene. The woman took another step back, only to trip over something and land on her bum. She looked down and saw the skinless leg of her husband. At that moment, something snapped inside the woman and she screamed.

* * *

on the roof of the house, Harry Potter stood savoring the summer breeze as it flowed over his blood soaked skin. a smile appeared on his lips as his aunts scream echoed through the house. he turned and knelt before Athena, bowing his head before her as she melted out of the shadows.

"You have done well, my Knight," said the Goddess, stepping up to him, "You have proven yourself worthy of being my Knight. I beleve that you have earned a reward."

"Thank you, my Lady," said Harry, "But the chance for revenge is reward enough."

"Even so, you have earned this," said Athena, placing her hands on his cheeks and forcing him to look up into her emotionless violet eyes. the next thing Harry knew, the Goddess's hot lips were on his. his eyes widened in shock as his mind tried to process the fact that the Goddess had kissed him yet again. before it could, Athena pulled back. as Harry knelt there, his mind struggling to reboot, Athena stepped back before looking to the body of Hedwig who lay in a small box in Harrys lap.

"As for you little one, you surved your master well in life, now you will do the same in death," said the Goddess of Wisdom.

she lifted the limp body of the bird from the box and held it above her head. a moment later, the body of the bird began to glow before lengthening and changing shape. when the glow died down, Athena was holding a long spear with a haft made of a dark wood. the head was made of white metal with a large, white feather attached to the haft just below the head. the Goddess turned to her Knight who was staring at the spear with wide eyes.

"Not even I can return the dead to life," said Athena, "But, i can allow your loyal familer to continue to aid you even in death."

she held out the spear and Harry took it with a shaky hand.

"T-thank you," he said, tears shining in his eyes as he staired at the beautiful weapon his beloved owl had become.

"Tis only right i do my best for my Knight," said Athena, turning away to hide the slight blush on her cheeks, "Now come, we must be away before the law arrives."

Athena turned back to Harry and placed a hand on his shoulder before the two simply vanished.

* * *

The people of Privet Drive crowded around the tapped of garden of Number Four, trying desperately to get a glimpse as the Paramedics carried out two bulging body bags that held the Dursley males. Another paramedic guiding the cationic Petunia to another ambulance. The Police were moving around, trying to keep order as a sleek, black car drove up and a man and a woman got out. The man was tall and well built, with sandy brown hair and dark brown eyes. He was dressed in a long, tan coloured coat over a smart, black suit. His a black tie with a red Ankh on it.

His female partner was petite, with long, blond hair pulled up into a bun and intelligent grey eyes that were covered in rimless glasses. She was dressed in a smart white blouse and blue pencil skirt with a matching jacket.

"What do you think?" asked the man, looking up at the house.

"No doubt about it, her energy is permeating the area," replied the woman, pushing up her glasses.

"But what would a Goddess like Athena want in a place like this?" asked the man.

"Why are you asking me?" questioned the woman as the two moved past the crime tape, "I'm just a Onmyōji. Your the one with the Godly connections. Or did you forget that, Thomas."

"True, but I don't think my Patron is likely to know why the Grey Eyed Goddess was here," said Thomas before looking at his partner out the corner of his eye, "Your awfully cranky today, Erica something on your mind?"

the woman, Erica, sent a glare at her partner before lengthening her strides.

"No, now lets hurry up this investigation before the trail goes cold."

Thomas laughed as he followed his partner into the house.

**And there we go. Thomas and Erica are two Ocs that will likely be making repeated appearances throughout the story. They work for an organisation who monitors Godly activity and keeps it from the general public. Erica is an Onmyōji which means she can create sealing barriers to keep stuff in or our. Thomas is like Harry and is a Gods Knight. Which god will be revealed later. If people want to know more about those two, leave me a comment and i'll do some profiles next time. Please leave a review and have a nice day/night.**


	3. Chapter 3

A Snake, An Owl and Death

sometimes a person can be pushed to far. And, upon Harrys return from his sixth year, his 'family' do just that. A Snake, an Owl and Death. Now with a contract with an ancient Goddess, he will have his revenge.

**Hi everyone! I hope your all enjoying this story and still have your breakfast/lunch/dinner after the scene in the last chapter. Anyway, on with the show. If anyone can pick up where I nicked the bar from I'll give them a shout out.**

**I do not own HP or any other Fandoms that may appear**

Chapter 3

Harry looked around as he followed Athena through this strange place she had bought him to. It was a strange place, with patches of earth floating in the air, water flowing upwards and junk floating everywhere.

"Where are we?" asked Harry, shouldering the spear that was once his owl, "And why is there so much junk floating around?"

"This is Purgatory, the Astral Plain between worlds," replied Athena, "All Godly Knights can enter this place and use it as a road and meeting place. Nothing matters here but imagination and willpower. It is a dumping ground for all the dreams of Mortals. All there hopes, dreams and wishes that never came true. It all ends up here. I believe there is even a place on the Mortal Plain that is connected to this place."

Harry nodded as he gazed around, taking in all of the objects floating around them, catching sight of guitars, manuscripts and wedding dresses.

"Thats a little sad," said Harry as he watched a tattered headband with a tarnished metal plate attached float past.

"That may be true, but there is little we can do," said Athena before stopping before a door that was floating in space, "we're here."

"Wheres here?" asked Harry as Athena opened the door.

"The Gates of Hell," replied the Goddess before passing through the door with Harry on her heels. Just inside the door, he stopped as his jaw dropped in shock. Whatever he was expecting from a place called the Gates of Hell, a bar wasn't it. The place was fairly large with a few stainless steel tables spread out with plenty of space between them. A par was placed along one wall and was being manned by a huge bald black man with shades, a tattoo on his head and a gold edged black trench coat.

Harry snapped out of his shock when he saw Athena heading up to one of the terraces where two cloaked figures were sitting. One was swathed in white robes with the tattered ends of bandages hanging from the sleeves. At his feet sat a large, black jackal.

The other was clad in black with Norse decorations around the hemlines and a large, red furred fox laying at his feet.

As Athena reached the table, the two humans stood and bowed as there canine companions inclined there heads to the Goddess.

"Greetings to you, Anubis, Loki," said the Goddess, "I thank you for being here with your Knights."

The Jackal nodded before resting his head back on his forepaws and going back to sleep, while the Fox shimmered and transformed into human form.

Lokis human form was tall and pail skinned, with slicked back black hair. He was glad in green and gold robes and carried a curved staff with a sharp point and a glowing blue gem set into the top. (Think Loki form Avengers Assemble).

"It is good to see you to Athena," said Loki in a cultured English voice, "And I take it this is your new Knight."

he examined Harry closely, causing Harry to shift slightly under the gods gaze. Eventually he turned back to Athena.

"He is strong," said the God of Mischief, "I approve. The question is, will your father?"

Athena looked away from the Norse God with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I do not know what you mean," she said before glaring at Loki as he cracked up.

"Aw come on, don't be like that," said Loki, patting her head, making the young looking Goddess puff up her cheeks in irritation.

"Meany," said Athena, turning her head away from Loki and pouting, "Don't treat me like a child."

"I'll stop treating you like a child when you stop looking like one," retorted Loki before the two gods began to bicker back and fourth while Harry looked on in surprise. He hadn't interacted with his patron all that much, but from what he had gather in the few hours since meeting the Goddess of wisdom, she was always apathetic and showed a very small amount of emotion. He was snapped out of his shock by a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head to see Loki's Knight standing behind him.

"Hello Pup," said the man with a familiar voice. Harrys eyes widened as the man pulled down his hood to reveal the shaggy hair and devil may care grin of his Godfather.

"Sirius? Your alive?" whispered Harry in a disbelieving tone.

His Dogfather grinned as he led Harry up to the table where he and Anubis' Knight were sitting.

"Being a Gody Knight has some advantages," said Sirius, "For one, we can only be permanently killed by a God or another Knight. If anything else kills us, we are sent to Limbo while our body recovers before returning."

"So that's how you survived the Vail?" asked Harry, making Sirius chuckle sheepishly.

"Not exactly," replied Sirius, "You see, the Vail is one of the few natural gateway into Limbo in the Human world. Normally the only way in or out Limbo is with the help of a God, meaning that anyone who isn't a Knight that gets pushed through inevitably ends up dead."

"Well thats cheery," muttered Harry before turning his attention to the other Knight who was watching Athena and Loki bicker with an air of amusement.

"And you are?" he asked, catching the mans attention.

"Oh, sorry, its not often I get to watch Gods acting like children," said the man. His voice was light and carefree, but there was something familiar about it.

The man reached up and push his hood down to reveal his face. He was handsome with strong cheekbones, thick, dark wavy hair and dark eyes that glittered with good humour. Harrys eyes widened as he recognised him. He was older, but there was no mistaking that face.

"Its nice to finally meet you, Harry," said the man, "My name is Tom Riddle. Its a pleasure to make your acquittance."

Harry shot to his feet, knocking his chair back as his sword appeared in a flash of red light, already in motion to remove the bastards head. Said bastard ducked under the blade and rolled back, summoning his own sword. His was a Khopesh, a sword with a hooked blade originating from Egypt. It was a bright silvery colour with the phases of the moon carved into the hooked blade, going from the full moon at the bottom up to the new moon in the middle before fallowing the reverse with another full moon at the top.

"Wow hey, calm down!" shouted Riddle, blocking the strikes of Harrys blade as he backpeddled away from the teen.

"I'll calm down when your dead you murdering bastard!" yelled Harry as his sword blade was engulfed in golden fire. He swung his blade and the fire rolled of his sword to take the form of a roaring lion that barrelled towards Riddle, intent on consuming him. Riddle raised his own sword and an orb of white light was generated in the hook before he swung the blade, releasing the orb. The lion and orb met in an explosion of energy. Harry snarled before charging again, sword raised.

"HARRY STOP!" shouted Sirius, appearing between the two with a large, black shield on his arm, blocking the descending sword easily.

Harry snarled again, his eyes changing from green to a feral violet, the same colour as Athenas eyes, as he pushed down on the shield.

"Stand aside Sirius!" he shouted, attracting the attention of the two bickering Gods and waking Anubis, "Why would you protect the one who killed my parents, your friends?!"

"What? I haven't killed anyone," said Riddle, a look of genuine surprise on his face, "I haven't even been in Britain for over 30 years."

that brought Harry up short. One of the powers he had as the Knight of Athena was to tell if someone was lying.

"But then who killed my parents?" he asked, his eyes fading back to green as anger gave way to confusion.

"Voldemort," said Sirius. This only served to make Harry more confused.

"But I thought he was Voldemort," said Harry, pointing at Riddle who had now dismissed his sword.

"I was," replied the man, righting the table and chairs before sitting down, "Voldemort was a nickname I used in school as a call sign for all the pranks I pulled."

at that Harrys look of confusion rapidly changed to deadpan as Sirius cracked up.

"Shut up Padfoot," growled Riddle, "Anyway, I don't know what you may have heard about me, but I was a Hufflepuff 50 years ago and a firm believer in Muggle and Muggle-born rights. I had friends in every house and the only bit of terrorising I did was pranking the more bigoted members of the schools population. In my fifth year, in spite of my pranking habits I was made a Prefect, allowing me to really make a difference.

"After I left school, I tried to get the Wizarding World to change, to become more accepting and get into the 21st century, but I was blocked at every turn by the conservative members of the Wizengamotte, especially Albus Dumbledore. That man was the worst of the lot, even if it didn't seem like it to everyone else. The world was blinded by the man's supposed defeat of Grindalwald and viewed him as the second coming of Merlin, allowing him to control the British Wizarding World and keep them in the dark ages. Anyway, after a few years I realised it was hopeless and left.

"I travelled the world and made a great many discovery's and learnt many things, allong with helping where I could. I helped with the defeat of at least 3 Dark Lords on my travels. Eventually though, I decided to return home and , hopefully, get a job at Hogwarts. I went to Hogwarts and asked to see the Headmaster. As soon as I entered the Headmasters Office, I was hit with a stunner. I came too in a solid stone cell with no doors and only a single window far out of reach.

"I don't know how long I remained there, but I never gave up. I had mastered Wandless magic on my travels and through everything I had at the walls, again and again until I had completely drained my reserves. The next day I did it again, never even making a scratch on the walls, but never once giving up. I have no idea how long that cycle lasted of exhausting myself, recovering and starting again, but after aver a hundred cycles, Anubis came to me and offered me power in exchange for servitude. I accepted, swearing my loyalty to the God of Death. With his help, I escaped and returned to Britain, only to discover a madman running around killing people and using my name. That was a month ago."

Harry sat still for a moment, absorbing that information.

"What about the diary with your 17 year old self in it?" asked Harry, "The one that opened the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Oh, that old thing?" asked Tom, "I created it about a year after I left Britain. It was quite the accomplishment. I used a rare stone that creates an imprint of a persons personality and memories when they sleep with it near them for seven nights. After that, I bound the imprinted personality to the dairy. I intended it to be a person I could bounce ideas off and have a conversation with while travailing alone. What about it? And what do you mean it opened the Chamber?"

"Luscious Malfoy slipped it into a students books in my second year," explained Harry, "It possessed the girl and forced her to open the Chamber and use the Basilisk to attack students."

"I'm not sure how that can be possible," mused Tom, "it should have contained a perfect replica of me. Theres also the fact that an imprint would not be able to possess someone. Hmm, I wonder if Dumbles has something to do with this?"

"Can we stop discussing such dreary topics?" asked Sirius, "What I want to know is how you managed to attract Athena to make a Contract?"

Harry winced before telling his Dogfather what the Dursleys had done and, after the former convict started making his way to the exit intending to murder the Dursleys, told him what happened to them.

"So, what was the wording of the Contract between you and Athena?" asked Tom as soon as Sirius had calmed down, although he was still steaming slightly.

"What do you mean?" asked Harry.

"Well, the wording of the Contract depends on the outcome," replied Tom, "For instance, the wording of my Contract with Anubis is _Send me the Souls of the Fallen and I will give you power. _This basically means that I am his hitman. He gives me a target and I send his Soul to be devoured by Armit."

"_give me your heart, Harry Potter and I will give you Power!" __said Harry, "Thats what she said before when we made the contract."_

_the two other Knights looked at the newest Knight in shock before Sirius began to grin. A second later, Sirius grabbed Harry in a bone braking hug as he cried happy tears._

_"Ah, my Godson has surpassed me!" he crowed, hugging the stuffing out of Harry, "To think he would land a Goddess!"_

_Harry forght his way out of his Godfathers embrace before taking a few deep breaths to get some oxygen back and gingerly feeling his ribs. He was sure that Sirius had broken at least two with his hug._

_"What the hell are you on about?" he demanded once he had his breath back._

_"Harry, that wording of the Contract means that Athena has chosen you as her Consort," explained Tom as Sirius was still doing a happy dance._

_"Her what?" asked Harry, a strange sinking feeling in his gut._

_"Each Knight serves a different possition for there Lord," said Tom, "While I am Anubis' assassin and exicutionor and Sirius is Lokis Avatar, you will be Athenas right hand in her rule. In other words, she has chosen you to be her husband."_

_Harrys eyes widened in shock._

_"SAY WHAT!?"_

_**END! I hope you like what I did with Tom. In this world, Tom and Voldemort are two different beings. What exactly Volde is will be revealed at a later date. Suffice to say, Dumbles is evil in this fic.**_


	4. Chapter 4

A Snake, An Owl and Death

sometimes a person can be pushed to far. And, upon Harrys return from his sixth year, his 'family' do just that. A Snake, an Owl and Death. Now with a contract with an ancient Goddess, he will have his revenge.

**Hi everyone! Thanks to everyone who reviewed! From this point on I will abandon all pretence of this not having elements of other canons. It will mostly just be elements taken from them with very little mention of the characters from that particular world.**

**I own nothing you may recognise.**

Chapter 4

Harrys loud shout was enough to cut through the bickering Gods argument, making them look over to see Harry staring at Tom with wide eyes.

"Athena has chosen you to be her husband," said Tom blandly, making Loki direct a massive grin at said silver haired Goddess who blushed bright red and yanked her hat down to cover her face.

Harrys jaw worked for a second in total disbelief before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

"There he goes," said Tom as the Knight of Wisdom keeled over backwards.

* * *

"YOU TOLD US HARRY WOULD BE SAFE!" shouted Remus Lupin, slamming a fist into the table hard enough to crack the solid oak surface.

"Remus, what are you so worked up about?" asked Dumbledore, genuinely confused. The werewolf had stormed into the Burrows kitchen and started yelling at him, "And aren't you supposed to be watching Harry?"

"Theres no need for that Albus," growled the wolf, "When I arrived at the house, the muggle law enforcement had taped the place off. I snuck in to see what had happened and do you know what I found? Harrys room had been converted into a torture chamber!"

that statement got startled gasps of horror from the other members of the Order that were in the room.

"Surely your exaggerating," said Dumbledore, sweating lightly while making a mental note to do something about the upperty half-breed. He was getting far to presuming for his liking.

"no, I am not exaggerating, Albus! To make matters worse, most of the old blood in that room and on the tools that had been used was Harrys. Some of it was two weeks old Albus! He had been locked in that room and tortured every day since the start of the Holidays!"

Dumbledore shrank back from the furious Werewolf and the accusing stares being levelled at him.

"What happened to Harry?" asked Mrs Weasley, "Is he safe?"

Lupin turned away from Dumbles and fell into a chair with a sigh, his anger completely gone for the moment.

"According to Aribella, the Police removed the bodys of Vernon and Dudley Dursley two days ago and Petunia Dursley has been taken to a mental institution for therapy. The sight of her husband and sons body's and the condition they were in was enough to drive her insane. She has no idea where Harry is."

this sparked another round of shouting at Dumbledore before he excused himself and left vire the Floo. As soon as he entered his office, he rushed over to the table holding all his instruments he used to monitor Harrys health, the blocks placed on him and the wards around Number Four. Naturally the wards were down as the owners of the house were either dead or locked up. However, what really worried the old man was the fact that all of the blocks and charms on Harry had been broken. The only good thing was that the instruments monitoring his health were still working, which meant he was still alive. Unfortunately, the tracking charm was down, which meant he would have to find him himself. The old man cursed under his breath. This would set his masters plans back months! Speaking of his master...

"**Hello Albus," **the voice was smooth and silky, bringing to mind oily darkness and things best left unspoken, **"What is this I here about you loosing the boy? It was bad enough that you let Riddle escape, but now you've lost the Potter boy as well? You had better have good news for me Albus or I shall be most displeased."**

"forgive me my lord," said the elderly wizard falling to his knees as a pulsing orb of shadow formed, oozing malevolence and a foul, cloying magic, "I have no excuse for this. I obviously made the Contempts wards to strong around the house. The boy is still alive and will eventually reveal himself. And when he does, I can get him back under my control."

"**You'd better," **growled the voice, **"For I shall not tolerate a third failure! If you cannot take control of him, then you must end him. By any means necessary! I will not allow the prophecy to come to pass! The Grey Eyed Goddess must not find her Mate, or the Serpent! And the Potter boy is the only person since Godric Gryffindor who matches the description layed down by that Bastard Apollo."**

"I will ensure it be done, my lord," said Dumbledore, pressing his forehead to the floor.

"**Very good, Albus," **said the voice, **"****Abaddon** **rewards those who serve well, but fail me and I will devourer your soul!"**

the voice vanished, as did the rolling orb of shadow that had been the manifestation of the Prince of Fear. Dumbledore got to his feet and walked over to the cabinet that held his Pensieve. He opened the door and, ignoring the bowl of silvery memories, tapped a small, hidden rune on the back of the cupboard with his wand. Back slid open to reveal a large, demonic looking scythe that seemed to thrum with a dark and malicious power.

* * *

Harry opened his eyes to find himself once again looking up into a pair of violet eyes. He groaned as the events that led up to his fainting came rushing back.

"How long was I out?" he asked.

"A few hours," said Athena, "I did not think you would enjoy waking up to Sirius Blacks crowing, so I brought you to my home in Limbo."

Harry glanced around, seeing that they were in a living room with grey walls, purple carpet and owls everywhere. There were stuffed owls, pictures of owls, books on owls and a large grey owl asleep on a stand in the corner of the room. Harry turned his attention back to Athena who was looking down and twisting the hem of her jumper between her fingers.

"I am sorry I did not tell you the true meaning behind the Contract we made," said Athena.

"Why me?" asked Harry, causing the young looking Goddess to look up at him, "Why chose me to be your Consort?"

Athena looked away slightly.

"The truth is that the vast majority of my power is sealed," began Athena, "that is the real reason my form looks this young. Many centuries ago I was a Goddess of Mother Earth and held more domains than just Wisdom. I also held dominion over Death and the Earth as the queen of the Gods. But, one day, the male gods rebelled against me, lead by Zeus. They stripped me of the vast majority of my power and remade me as Zeus's daughter. My serpent aspect was transformed into the monster Medusa and the power sealed away in a talisman called the Gorgonean. In order to regain my power I would need that talisman, but I also needed something else. A king to rule beside me. I had two ally s among the male Gods that over-through me, Poseidon and Apollo. Between the three of us we discovered what it was that drove Zeus to rebel. A being called Abaddon, a Demon Prince, whispered half truths and promises of power in his ear, driving Zeus to rally the other Gods against me. When we discovered this, Apollo made a True Prophecy. Unlike Prophecys made by humans which are always self fulfilling, a Prophecy made by a God of Foresight always comes to pass."

the Goddess took a deep breath before beginning to speak. As she did, the lights in the room dimmed and her voice seemed to echo and deepen.

_**When the Lord of Fear once more returns,**_

_**The Lion Knight must stand his ground.**_

_**Aided by the Queen of Owls, his lord and love,**_

_**with the Prankster, Jackal and Lioness,**_

_**he will face powerful Foes, both new and old and will bring Salvation to the world.**_

As the last powerful syllable passed Athenas lips, the power that was permeating the room faded and the lights returned.

"And you think I'm that Knight?" asked Harry, "although I'm more likely to believe a Prophecy made by a god than that old fraud Trelawny, I'm still a little sceptical. Especially when, from the sound of it, you chose me soully because of that Prophecy and the fact that Hedwig was so loyal to me."

Athena blushed slightly and looked away.

"Actually, I did not just pick decide to make a Contract with you simply because of your Owl," said the Goddess, again twisting her jumper between her hands, "I actually had had my eye on you for a while before that. You first drew my attention when your Owl chose you as her master. I know every owl in the world and can command them as there lord and master. However, that Owl was different. She had allowed no other human to touch her, not even the owner of the shop, until the day you walked through the door when she perched on your head."

Harry chuckled slightly as he remembered how he had come to choose Hedwig as his Familiar. He had walked into Eysops Owl Emporium and the Snowy Owl had immediately perched herself on his head and not moved until he bought her.

"after that I kept a close eye on you," continued Athena, "Every choice you made impressed me, from the moment you chose to go to Gryffindor to keep the people ignorant of your darker nature, right up until the moment you chose to rush into the unknown to save your Godfather. As foolish as that discussion was, you did it to protect your last living family and you fought bravely in the face of foes far more powerful and skilled than yourself. That cemented my choice in making you my Knight."

"And the other part?" asked Harry, sitting up on the couch he had been laying on.

"One cannot spend five years watching someone and not feel nothing for them," said Athena, turning away from Harry, "I was watching through all your triumphs and failures, every during the times when the world turned against you and left you alone. I watched as you shouldered the burden of the worlds hate and kept on going, never once stopping. That determination and drive to succeed in the face of overwhelming odds endeared you to me in ways that no other male, mortal or immortal has in all my existence."

Harry was blushing in embarrassment by the end of Athenas speech but the Goddess had not finished yet.

"I have been alone for far to long," said the Goddess, turning back to face Harry with tears shining in her eyes, "I have never had someone to just hold me and tell me that everything would be all right. No one can be alone like that for an eternity, not even a God. I know I acted rashly by making that Contract, but..."

whatever she was going to say was interrupted as Harry scooped the little Goddess up into his arms and hugged her tightly to him. The Goddess' eyes widened in shock at the unexpected reaction.

"I know that feeling," he whispered in her ear, "I have never had someone to hold me either. If you truly think that I'm worthy to be your Knight, I will stand by your side until Judgement Day."

Athenas eyes filled with tears once more as she hugged her Knight back.

* * *

In a just outside a small town located in Devon, a small red spark appeared. The spark fluttered on the wind for a moment before it was joined by another and another. In less than a minuet, the field was filled with dancing sparks before they were all sucked into a vortex. The sparks swirled around before explaoding out as a red magic circle with a lions head at the center. From the circle, a foot emerged, quickly followed by the rest of the body as the Knight of Wisdom stepped from the portal and back into the Mortal World

Harry looked down at himself and raised an eyebrow at his new attire. He was now dressed in a pair of smart black shoes, blue jeans held up by a belt with a Gorgons head as the belt buckle. His shirt was red with a prancing lion emblazoned on the front in gold. Around his neck was a necklace with a bundle of white owl feathers hanging from it. A black leather jacket topped the look off. He looked back at the fading portal and saw Athena give him a thumbs up on the other side. He smiled before turning and beginning to make his way though the village towards the crooked form of the Burrow that could be seen in the distance.

* * *

Hermione Granger was very close to losing it and unleashing a sandstorm in the kitchen. Ever since Remus had shown up and told them that the Dursley were either dead or insane and Harry was missing, Molly hadn't shut up. He was ranting about how they never should have left Harry with the filthy muggles and that he was probably lost and alone and needed someone to hold and care for him. The bushy haired girl glanced over at Ginny who was lounging back in her seat with her legs up on the table and a lollypop between her teeth. The bushy haired bookworm groaned and buried her head in her arms.

At that moment someone knocked on the door, interrupting Mollys rant as she went to open it. The plump matron opened the door and looked at the tall, dark haired man standing on the step.

"Can I help you?" asked Molly, confused as to who this stranger was.

"Come on Mrs. Weasley," said the man, "I know I look different without my glasses, but surly you recognise me?"

Molly narrowed her eyes as she examined the man before her before they came to rest on his bright green eyes that she had only ever seen on two people before.

"Harry!" she exclaimed, grabbing the boy and pulling him into a bone crushing hug, "Where have you been? We've all been so worried! Come in and I'll get you some food."

Molly practically dragged Harry into the house and plonked him down at the table beside Ginny before beginning to bustle around the kitchen preparing food.

"Hi Harry," said Hermione, not lifting her head from her arms.

"Hi Hermione," replied th boy before taking in his friends state, "Um, are you OK?"

"Fine, but Mollys been ranting about you since you disappeared," replied Hermione before tilting her head to look at her friend through the corner of her eye, "Where have you been?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," said Harry.

"Hmm," said Hermione, returning her head to her arms as Molly placed a plate of food and a cup of tea before Harry who nodded his thanks before digging in to the food. As he was eating, Ron came into the room looking rather bleary eyed and, after a quick greeting with Harry, he sat across the table and tucked into his own breakfast.

He was just finishing his breakfast, ignoring the love potion spiked tea, when the fire flared green and Dumbledore stepped out of the grate.

"Harry my boy," said Dumbledore, smiling his grandfatherly smile as he sat at the table opposite the young boy, "We've all been so worried about you. Can you tell us what happened to you after your relatives were killed?"

"I could," said Harry, "But I wont."

Molly puffed up at that and looked like she was about to shriek before Harry cut her off.

"it is none of your business where I stay during the holidays," continued Harry, glaring at Dumbledore.

"I see," said the Headmaster, "Can you at least tell me if you know who killed your relatives?"

"Oh thats easy," said Harry, leaning back in his chair, "I did."

"WHAT!" shrieked Molly, before Dumbeldore sent a look at her, causing her to shut up. The two girls didn't even twitch at that proclamation.

"Why did you kill them Harry?" asked the old man, "Don't you know that forgiveness is the path of the Light?"

"They chained me up in a room and whipped the skin off my back every day for two weeks," said Harry, glaring at Dumbledore, "Before I went to Hogwarts, I was lucky if I got fed once a week, I slept in the cupboard under the stairs and spent more time with broken bones than not. Those animals were far from deserving of Forgiveness, Albus."

Dumbledore looked down, his eyes sad.

"In that case I have no choice," said the old man, "If I can't guide you onto the path of the Light, you must be killed for the Greater Good."

"Your welcome to try," said Harry, "But theres no way you can kill me old man. Besides, how can you talk about being Light after what you've done."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes as he took a good look at Harry. As he looked, Harry seemed to be covered with a grey aura with a violet eyed Owl standing behind him.

"I see, so you made a Contract," said Dumbledore, "In that case..."

Ron suddenly lashed out with his arm, causing Harrys finally honed instincts to cause him to throw himself back as a massive blade cut through the air where his head had been a second ago. The two girls on either side of him also rolled back, just barely avoiding the slash. Once Harry was back on his feet, he glared at Ron and Dumbledore. Ron was now holding a huge carving knife shaped blade with a demonic looking hilt with an eye sat into it.

"If you cannot be controlled you must be eliminated," said Dumbles before looking at Ron, "Kill him and bring me his head."

Dumbledore vanished with an unconscious Molly in toe as Ron grinned evilly.

"Its been a long time since I have had a chance to stretch my limbs," said Ron, hefting his sword, "Allow me to introduce myself properly before I kill you all. I am the Knight of Belial, the Lord of Lies and General of Lord Abaddons forces."

Harry growled as he summoned his sword.

"Hermione, Ginny, get out of here," he said, "you don't stand a chance against a Knight!"

"Dont be to sure," said Hermione, causing Harry to look at her. His eyes widened when he held out her hand and summoned a bow made of red wood carved with lionesses.

"I am the Knight of Sekmet, the Egyptian Goddess of war disease and medicine and I will fight by my friends side."

Ginny smirked as she stepped up on the other side of Harry a pair of ornate guns in her hands.

"I may not be a Knight, but I'm more than capable of fighting alongside you Cheshire," she said.

Harry grinned at the two before turning back to Ron.

"I should have known you were working for Dumbledore," said the dark haired Knight, "You always were a fair weather friend. I should have seen you for who you really were."

Ron laughed as he was engulfed in a red tornado. When it dispersed it revealed that Ron was now clad in dark blue Demonic armour with a large demonic hand covered in a organic red armour. (think Nightmare from Soul Calibur)

"**AHAHAHAHA!" **laughed the demonic being, **"You really think you can beat me? Very well, it has been a long time since I have had a challenge. Try to make this at least a little interesting for me."**

the Knight of Lies took a stance with his massive sword as the three friends took there own stances before the battle was joined.

**Aint I just evil? If anyone can guess what I intend to make Ginny, I will give them a shout out in the next chapter. Next time, the Owl, the Lioness and the Witch vs the Knight of Lies! Tune in next time for more epicness! dont forget to review! Later.**


	5. Chapter 5

A Snake, An Owl and Death

sometimes a person can be pushed to far. And, upon Harrys return from his sixth year, his 'family' do just that. A Snake, an Owl and Death. Now with a contract with an ancient Goddess, he will have his revenge.

**YO! hi everyone and welcome to the latest chapter! From this point on, there will likely be a lot of Crossover elements, either blatant or minor. Im not putting this in the Crossover section though cus each Crossover bit will likely only last an Arc or two. The only regular things that I have planed to pop up is Campione and Bayonetta. Hope you enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING YOU MAY RECOGNISE!**

Chapter 5

Harry, Hermione and Ginny were blasted from the ruins of the Kitchen and onto the lawn outside the crooked house as Ron unleashed a massive red shockwave that pulverised almost everything within the room. The three landed on there feet, weapons held at the ready as the armoured figure smashed its way through the wall.

"**Three against one is hardly fair," **rumbled the Knight, **"Whats say we even the odds a little?"**

he snapped his fingers and the ground before him erupted as a huge, rhino sized wolf clawed its way from the ground, followed by an equally large, black scaled Kimodo Dragon.

"**Kill the girls, the Owl is mine," **growled the blue armoured Knight as the two animals pounced on the two female fighters, forcing them to back up or be crushed, leaving Harry to face the massive Knight alone.

"**Now, it is time for us to fight," **rumbled the massive Knight, **"I have been waiting for the chance to pulverise you, Harry Potter!"**

the armoured behemoth hefted his massive blade and charged the smaller Knight. Harry knew better than to try and block something like that. So, he made use of his smaller and far more agile form to leap backwards out of range.

Unfortunately, Ron was much faster than his massive frame and heavy armour and weapon would suggest. The blue armoured Knight immediately stepped forwards, spun and turned the powerful down swing into a just as powerful side swing. Harry, being still in the air, couldn't dodge, forcing him to bring up his sword to block. As predicted, the force of the blow sent him flying to smash into the already destroyed Burrow, throwing up a large cloud of dust.

"**Huh, that was easier than I thought," **muttered the Knight of Lies, shouldering his blade and stalking towards the house. As he approached, he frowned as he heard chanting coming from within the dust cloud.

"_**Come forth now, Lion of Flames! Engulf all darkness before you in your burning jaws and devourer the wicked!**__**" **_

a loud roar sounded, forcing the dust cloud back, revealing Harry standing there with just a few scuff marks and his blade pointing straight up and engulfed in blazing fire. The fire quickly grew and morphed into the form of a flaming lion. The dark haired Knight brought his sword down, sending the flaming feline hurtling towards the massive Knight. Ron swung his own sword, generating a huge wind that snuffed out the flaming cat, only to see Harry flying at him from among the embers, flaming sword poised to slice him in two. Unable to bring his sword round in time, the Knight was forced to bend backwards to avoid the cut. He was not fast enough however, to avoid the blade entirely as it passed trough one of his eye holes to knick his eyebrow before he rolled back on onto his feet.

"**Very impressive Potter," **growled the Knight of Lies, **"but you'll have to do a lot better than that!"**

the huge Knight charged, generating an aura of malevolent red energy around him as he did. Harry leaped into the air, flipping over the powerful charge before spinning and holding out his hand. In a flash of blue light, the spear that was once Hedwig appeared in his hand. He spun the polarm and drew back his arm to throw it.

"_**Engulfed in ice and snow, the Owl of the North spreads her wings and flys upon the Blizzard! Come forth now and blow away the heat of hate and rage!"**_

with a heave, Harry threw the spear, sending it hurtling at Ron at extremely high speed. As the spear flew, its head and feather tassel began to glow white. When it was half way between the two combatants, the weapon seemed to explode and take on the shape of a huge, white owl that froze the ground beneath it. Rons eyes widened in shock at the massive amount of power behind the spell. Knowing that there was no way in hell he would be able to block an attack like that, he moved to dodge, only to stumble and fall to his knees as his body began to burn.

"**What..?" **that was all he got out before the frozen Owl hit him with all the force of an avalanche.

* * *

Hermione vs Fenrea

Hermione leaped back from the enormous wolf as it barrelled towards her, maw open wide, intent on turning her into a chew toy. Well this over grown mutt will soon find out that, although she certainly had cat in her from the Polyjuce potion, she was no pussy cat. The wolf landed before pouncing again, only to get an arrow down its throat. The huge grey beast whimpered and backed off slightly.

"Ya know, your kinda cute," said Hermione as the wolf tried to hack up the arrow, "You just need some training. And the best way to train a dog is with a punishment and reward system."

the bushy haired Lioness Knight grinned evilly making the massive canine whimper in fear as she turned her bow into a very big stick.

What happened next can be best described as the most torturous and pleasurable time of the huge wolfs life and by the end of it, he was happily laying on his back as Hermione rubbed his belly, his tongue lolling from his mouth and his leg going like the clappers. It was safe to say that the Wolf that had given the Norse Gods such a hard time, had been tamed by a Mortal Knight of Sekmet.

* * *

Ginny vs Nidhogg

"Well aren't you an ugly one," said the red-head as the massive lizard prowled in a circle around her, drool dripping from its maw and hissing as it hit the ground. Said lizard seemed to take offence at being called ugly and charged her, lashing out with its claws. The girl bent back at an impossible angle, flipping back and shooting the big lizard in the face with the guns that were attached to her heels. The lizard hissed in pain and rage as it lashed out once more with its claws. This time, Ginny wasn't fast enough to dodge completely, causing the massive lizards claws to cut straight through the girls robes. Instantly, the girl through of the ruined garment before her form was covered in a skin-tight red catsuit the same fiery red as her hair. There was an opening at her chest, exposing a tantalising amount of cleavage, that had a small, red watch attacked to her chest. Gold chains criss-crossed her body, glinting as she moved. The young witch landed lightly before spinning and shooting the massive lizard multiple times in the face with her guns. The lizard staggered back as Ginny pressed the advantage with a blinding fast series of kicks to the face, each one enhanced with a shot from the guns on her heels. Finally, the red head stomped down, causing an enormous, high heeled shoed foot that seemed to be made of red hair to burst out of a portal and slam into the lizards head before making a few steps back and twisting around.

"AVAVAGO!" she shouted as her catsuit vanished revealing that it had been made from her hair. Said hair extended before a red portal appeared behind the massive lizard and an equally large dragon head made of red hair emerged.

The demon roared before clamping his jaws around the Nidhoggs tail and yanking him around as the black lizard tried to brake free. Unfortunatly, such attempts were in vane as the demon Ginny had summoned slammed the other lizard into the ground before pulling it into its mouth. After just a minuet, Nidhogg had completely vanished down Gomorrah's gullet and, with a loud belch, the demon of Inferno vanished back into the portal and Ginnys catsuit reappeared.. she smirked and pulled a strawberry flavoured lolly out of the remains of her robes and popped it into her mouth before sauntering over to where Harry was standing over her traitor brother. Said traitor was frozen to the ground, his armour cracked and broken and panting for breath.

* * *

"**What did you do to me?" **demanded the demonic Knight as he hacked up a glob of foul smelling gunk.

"Goblin steel blades take in that which makes them stronger," said Harry, "And this sword has pieced the venom sacs of a Basilisk, meaning its impregnated with the deadliest venom of any creature of the Earth. It doesn't help that I also bathed it in Dracon venom and the River Styx before I left Limbo. All in all, the venom this blade produces is the deadliest in any realm."

"**p-poison?" **questioned the Knight of Lies, **"What kind of a Knight would fall so low as to poison is weapons?"**

"A true Knight my fight with honour to the death, but a true warrior fights with every trick he has," said Harry, "A true warrior fights to return home, not for glory or honour."

"Well said," said Hermione, walking up beside Harry with a happily panting Fenrear at her side, "Only a fool would fight to the death for something as insubstantial as honour when they have someone waiting for them."

"Indeed, now any last words?" asked Harry, raising his sword to deliver the final blow to his former friend.

"**heh, heheheh, HAHAHAHAHA!" **laughed the Demonic Knight, **"You think you've won?! not even close!"**

the huge Knight struggled to his feet, using his sword as a crutch.

"**This is far from over!" **he growled as a pulsing red portal appeared behind him, **"I will be back, Knight of the Owl. And when I do, you shall be the one at my feet!"**

the blue armoured Knight then hopped back into the portal before either of the two Godly Knights could do anything.

"Well, that was unexpected," said Ginnys voice, making the two Knights turn to look at her, only for Harry to blush bright red and turn away upon seeing her attire.

"GINNY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?" he shouted as he tried to get his wild blush under control.

"That would be her hair," said Hermione, examining the other girls attire with interest, "Since when were you and Umbra Witch?"

"Since always," replied Ginny, absently sucking on the lolly in her mouth, "The Weasley family females have always been Umbra Witches of incredible power. Due to the fact that a girl is born so rairly, the magic increases in strength as the generations pass, making any woman born incredibly strong. Dad and I kept it a secret since my mothers opinion of anything 'dark' is well known."

"True," muttered Hermione as she absently petted the gigantic wolf that lay at her side, panting happily.

"Hermione, how exactly did you get that thing to like you?" asked Harry as he looked over at the girl and her wolf.

The wolf growled, apparently not taking to kindly to being called a thing.

"oh its not that hard," said the girl, "I just used some things I picked up from going to obedience classes with my dads old dog when I was a kid."

"What exactly do you plan to do with him?" asked Ginny, "I'm pretty sure a wolf the size of a rhino is going to attract some attention."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, only to be interrupted as Fenrea began to glow. The huge wolf shrank rapidly before floating down into the shocked Knight of Sekmets hand. The glow faded to reveal a Norse short sword with knotwork pattens running up and down the hilt with a wolfs head attached to the bottom of the hilt. The entire blade was shrouded with an ice cold mist.

"Wow, thats cool," said Harry, earning him a slap round the back of the head from the red-head, "Sorry, I deserved that. Why did he change forms?"

"When a Divine Beast like Fenrea is defeated by a Knight they turn into a weapon," said Hermione, examining her new sword.

"Thats co-awsome," said Harry, changing what he was going to say as Ginny raised her hand threateningly. The black haired Knight looked around the destroyed yard before noting that the ever present hum that Wards produced had vanished.

"We'd better go," he said, attracting his female companions attention, "The wards have fallen so it won't be to much longer before this place is crawling with Aurors. And I have no desire to interact with those idiots any more than I have to."

"I'd better stay here," said Ginny, "I'll make something up for the Aurors."

Harry nodded before Hermione spoke up, "I'm going to head home to talk to my parents. They both work for the Divine Detection Agency, so they may know something about these Demon Knights. What are you going to do Harry?"

"I need to find something for Athena," said the black headed boy, "She told me to go to Japan and find someone who may be able to help. Some kid named Godou Kusanagi who beat her last time she got her hands on the artefact she needs. You two be careful."

the two girls nodded before the two Knights vanished into Limbo through a Portal and Ginny sauntered over to the remains of the Burrow to get dressed before the Aurors arrived.

**Well, thats as good a place as any to end this chapter. Tell me what I can do to improve the fight scenes as I feel they are rather lackluster. If people want to know what Hermione did to Fenrea, go look up what Sebastian does to Pluto in Black Butler. Please review as it feeds my muse. also, if anyone has sergestions for weapons and/or abilities for Harry to have send me them and I'll see what i can do. Laterz.**


End file.
